The present invention relates to a chair, in particular a chair for office use, comprising:
a base support;
a seat-supporting structure mounted in an oscillating way with respect to the base support; and
a seat carried by the seat-supporting structure.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a chair of the type specified above that enables a high degree of comfort to be achieved irrespective of the stature of the person occupying the chair.
According to the present invention, the above purpose is achieved by a chair having the characteristics that form the subject of claim 1.